


Apocalypse Rewritten

by Fanfic_Weirdos



Series: The Adventures of the Maximoff Twins [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, F/M, Final Battle, Humor, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Weirdos/pseuds/Fanfic_Weirdos
Summary: Just like the title says. This will be in my universe and instead of Jean unleashing her power at the end it will be Kate in the WandaVison style
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of the Maximoff Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201919
Kudos: 1





	1. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. This story will mainly be Kate centric

Westchester, New York, August 10th 2022

“Happy Birthday you two! You’re officially 16 years old!” Erik said to his children. It was then that Hank and Raven came into the twins room carrying a 3 layer chocolate cake. “We get that for breakfast?!” Peter asked looking shocked. “Yes you do.” Hank said while cutting a piece for everyone in the room. “Open my gift first. I always have the best ones.” Raven said while handing two large boxes to the twins. Peter was first to open his gift of course. Inside he found a brand new silver leather jacket and goggles. Kate found a brand new red leather tailcoat jacket with match fingerless gloves and black knee high lace up boots

"Oh my god! These are amazing! Thanks auntie Raven." Kate said while getting out of bed and hugging Raven. "No problem squirt. I knew you would like it." Raven said while taking her piece of cake. They sat like that for a little bit everyone eating cake and laughing. "So does this mean we don't have to go to class today?" Peter asked looking hopefully. "No. You still have to go to class. Also Kate when your done I want to see you in the Med-Bay for one last check of your incision before I clear you." Hank said while giving her a look that told her he meant business. "I promise I will stop by after I eat." After that everyone had left and the twins went to go shower and get dressed. Peter having noticed the blank expression on her face came to sit on her bed. "Did you have the dream again?" Ah yes, the dream. Almost every night for the past month Kate had, had the some waking nightmare. It always started with her being tied to a post by witches while they called her the Scarlet Witch and just when they set her on fire it switched to a different scene of a silhouette of a girl everything was bathed in a color of red similar to her magic. After that it switched back and forth between things on fire and this really weird looking blue guy. "Yeah. I did. And no before you say anything we're not telling dad he's busy and Jean needs him more than I do." Not wanting to have to talk about it anymore she quickly got up and into the shower. Stepping back into the room Kate saw that Peter had already left for breakfast. Quickly putting on her favorite sweater and a pair of leggings so did she. 

Arriving at breakfast she saw that Peter was waiting in line for his food. Making her way over to him she saw that her dad was leading Jean out of the mess hall. That was exactly why she wasn't telling anyone. "Hey stupid. Happy birthday." Peter said to her as she jumped on top of him. "Don't forget it's birthday little bro." Peter gave her an unamused smile at that. "You're older by 4 minutes!" Jumping off his back she grabbed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and two little hotel butters. Peter who was next to her instead grabbed 2 plates of chocolate chip pancakes and 4 hotel butters. "4 minutes is 4 minutes and by the way they were the best 4 minutes of my life." She said while moving farther down the buffet line she grabbed several pieces of bacon and started up the coffee pot. While that was happening both her and Peter covered their pancakes in whipped cream. "Oh yay! The coffee is ready.!" Raven said while reaching for the pot but was quickly stopped stopped by a shield of red. "No! I get coffee first!" Kate said in a voice that was so scary it raise the dead. Raven quickly moved her hand and allowed Kate to grab her coffee.

* * *

After finishing her breakfast Kate made her way down to the Med-Bay. "I swear to god if she isn't here in the next 5 minutes I'm gonna tie her down to the bed" She heard Hank saying as she walked in. "Relax. I'm here. Just like I said I would be." Hank walked over a lead her to an examination table. He put on pair a gloves and rolled up her shirt just enough to see her incision. Looking at it now compared to how it looked a month ago when it was infected it looked much better. "You know the drill, just tell me if anything hurts." Hank said. The scar on her abdomen where Hank had cut her open was now a pale pink against her skin although it wasn't as bad the scar was still a little puffy around the edges. It was then Hank pushed down on a particularly sore spot causing her in inhale sharply. "Does that hurt?" He asked and she nodded her head with her eyes squeezed shut. "It looks like it's just some residual tenderness. Let me know if it gets any worse and I'll run a few tests. But other than that you seem fine so I am going to go out on a limb call you fully recovered. You're cleared, now up you go." Hank said while throwing his gloves in the trash and signing the paperwork he would later give to Charles that would allow her to go on missions again. "Thanks Hank. You wanna walk down to class with me I have the professor dad first so you can drop off the paperwork there?" She asked and Hank gave her a nod. "So how have you been feeling. Has Raven told you anything." Hank looked at her with a shocked expression his eyes wide. "You know!?" He asked in surprise. "Of course I know. She started eating everything in site like 2 weeks ago and she's only left class to go barf like 3,000 times." Kate said to the shocked Hank next to her. "I'm assuming that you two are happy about it? Any name ideas yet?" She then asked. "Well Raven was thinking Emily for a girl and Aiden for a boy. I was thinking Lilith for a girl and Mark for a boy. Of course nothing is set in stone yet she only started her second trimester a week ago." Hank happily said to her. "Kate your just in time we're about to start reading. I'm assuming those papers are for me Hank?" Charles said as they walked into the class area. "Oh yes, here. Anyways I should get going. Have fun and Kate don't tell anyone." With that Hank was gone and Charles was telling them to open The Once and Future King.


	2. Trouble is brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives with Scott and Kate has dream again but this time the whole school knows it  
> The beginning part of this is an extended scene all credit goes to original owners

“I mean one change in events might not have lead him there.” One student said. “But Arthur was destined to be king. So it’s not like he had a choice.” Said another. “Of course he had a choice” Another quickly interjected. “Even the title the The Once and Future King means the past defines the future or the sum total of all of our experiences.” Jubilee said. Then another student asked “So then why would anyone do anything?”. “That’s a good point. There all good points in fact. But let us take pause to see what T.H. White has to say on the matter. If everything one did was an endless sequence of doings, doomed to break forth bloodily then the past must be obliterated and a new start made. Let us now start a fresh without remembrance rather than live forward and backward at the same time. Now what on earth do we think the author meant when he wrote all that.” Charles said and he was just about to call on someone when Hank, Alex, and a boy Kate that looked like Alex’s little brother Scott. “That is your assignment for tomorrow. Top marks everyone class dismissed.” Charles said quickly at the sight. But before he could say anything both her and Peter jumped up and ran over to give Alex a hug. “Hey pipsqueaks!” Alex said hugging them back. “Where are the gifts it’s our birthday.” Peter said. “This is my brother Scott he’s your gift, you two need more friends then just yourselves.” Alex said with a smile open his face pushing his brother forward. “Kate, Peter, could I talk to Alex.” Charles asked and the twins quickly backed off. “Welcome to the school for the gifted.” He said. “It doesn’t feel like a gift.” Scott said with a scoff. “It never does at first. Let’s see what you can do.” Charles said looking at Scott with a knowing look. “Dad can we please come? We’ll be good... mostly.” Charles just shook his head but allowed them to come

“Jean!” Kate yelled while both her and Peter left the other four to go talk to her. “Happy birthday weirdos!” Jean said while giving them both a hug. “Why thank you dear Jean. Having fun with archery?” She asked. Pointing to the bullseye in the target across the lake. Before Jean could respond a destructive beam came straight towards them. “OH FUCK!! GET DOWN!!” She yelled while she raised her hands and a red shield came up the protected them and deflected the beam into a tree instead. Dropping her hands after about 30 seconds when the beam stopped she almost collapsed in exhaustion from holding her shield up for that long against something so powerful. Luckily both Jean and Peter caught her in time. “Are you three ok?!” Her dad asked. “We’re fine dad!” She yelled back. “You good Kate?” Jean asked her in concern. “Yeah I’m fine I didn’t think it would be that strong is all.” She said not wanting to raise anymore concern.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by quickly and before she knew it school was over. After finishing her homework she put on the outfit Raven had given her this morning she made her way down to the training room to blow off some steam. Placing it on the lowest level to start she went to work. She didn’t how long had passed when her other dad walked in. “Kate? How long have you been down here you missed dinner and cake?” He asked the concern evident in his voice. Stopping the program she realized she had been down here for at least 5 hours if she had missed dinner. “Oh, I guess I lost track of time. I was burning off some steam.” It was vague enough to not raise anymore concern but at least gave him a little information. “The outfit Raven gave you looks good. You look just like your mother. You looked exhausted though, let’s get you to bed.” He said while draping his arm around her shoulder.

After her dad had tucked her into bed she slowly started to fall asleep. Then the dream hit. It was always the same except this time there was no being burned at the stake. Her breathing picked up and the lights in her and Peter’s room started to flicker on and off. The glass on the lamps around the room shattered one of the pieces grazing across her forehead leaving a small trail of blood. When the whole mansion started to that was when Peter woke up. Opening the door he saw that students were lining the halls whispering to each other. Hank quickly came up to him and told him to go back to bed. “Back to bed please my darling, back top to bed.” Charles said rolling down the hall. “It’s bad enough we had one freak now we have two.” One student whispered to another. “Back to bed please everyone, Jesse back to bed please.” He said a little more firmly after hearing the comment. “C’mon now spit-spot back to bed. Carrie Anne back to bed.” Finally reaching Hank sat he door to his children’s room he said “I’ve never even seen Jean this bad. Don’t let any of the children come this way.” Rolling into the room he saw Peter sitting on her bed. “Peter? How long?” He asked not getting a response he looked into her nightmare and saw it wasn’t much different from Jean. The only difference was that it kept switching between what Jean saw and a silhouette of of women bathed in a red similar to her magic. “Kate” He tried the pain in his head getting worse. “Katelyn” He said almost yelling dragging it out. She awoke with a start. He body covered in sweat and a small trail of blood on her forehead. “Oh god! Dad! I’m so sorry.” She said quickly ashamed of what had happened. “It’s ok but how long has this been happening?” Her father asked. “2 months before Jean came.” Seeing the worried look in his eyes she quickly added. “I didn’t tell you at first because it wasn’t that bad and then Jean came and she needed you more than me.” “Lie back. Katelyn Elizabeth Maximoff you and your brother will always be more important than anyone else. One day you will learn to control your powers and you won’t have these dreams anymore. But when the day comes were only you control your powers you won’t have to fear anything. Go back to sleep you two are both excused from class tomorrow.” He said before leaving. Turning to her other side Peter climbed into bed with her. “You are never going to be alone as long as I’m here, we are always going to be here for each other, weather you like it or not.” He said to her in a serious tone. “I love you too Pietro.”  
  



	3. This is the part were I’m gonna get hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Jean, Kate, and Peter. Erik finds out about Kate’s dreams. The school explodes sorry Alex is dead

Waking up the next day Kate quickly went to shower and get dressed. Walking into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror she realized she looked awful. Then something changed. A red M shaped headband started almost drawing itself on her face. Screaming and looking away she felt a gust of wind meaning Peter had come in. “Kate, what is happening to you. First you shake the entire school last night and now you’ve broken the bathroom mirror. I’m worried about you.” He said in a concerned tone. Looking back at the mirror she realized she did in fact break the mirror. What was happening to her? “Pietro, I’m fine. I’ve been really stressed lately is all.” That was a total lie. Lifting herself off the floor she kicked Peter out so she could go take her shower.

Stepping out of shower she almost stepped on a piece of glass . Using her powers she put the mirror back together and went to go change. Placing on one of her crop top hoodies and a pair of jeans she laced up her boots and made her way outside. Well she was in the halls her father stepped in front of her. “Katelyn, why didn’t you tell me?” He asked her his face showing more worry than anger. “I didn’t want to be a bother. Besides, Peter always helped me.” She said while trying to get away only to realize that he was holding onto the metal in her boots. “Young lady. You are never going to be a bother to me or your other dad. You need to tell someone other than your idiot twin when something is wrong. Now go have fun.” He said while releasing her. “ _At least he wasn’t mad.”_ She thought to herself. Making her way outside she saw Peter and Jean sitting under a tree. Waking over to them Jean immediately expressed a look of concern on her face. “That was you last night wasn’t it? Kate, if you ever need to talk to someone I’m always here.” Jean said. Sitting down in between Peter and Jean she closed her eyes and just let go. About 30 minutes later she awoke to the sound of children running and playing. Which meant that the it was probably a free period. “You can see.” Jean said to Scott as her walked up to them. “Yeah I can.” He responded her her. A group of students walked by them and said “Freaks. Someone should warn the new kid.” Scott assuming they meant him called out and said “Hey! I have special glasses now!”. “They’re not afraid of you they’re afraid of us.” Jean quickly said. “Your not the only one who can’t fully control their powers.” She added after Scott looked back at them. “Wait so last night when the whole house shook that was one of you?” Scott questioned. “I shook the house. Hate to break it to you but your not the biggest freak in the school.” She said. “Well that’s a first. it was nice getting to meet you guys in person finally.” Scott said while taking his exit. The same group of students from before came over again but this time they didn’t leave. “Well look what we have here. The two biggest freaks in the school. Can it really be that hard to control your powers?.” One of the kids said. “Look, dude just leave us alone please.” Peter said. “No I don’t think I will. I think your stupid sister and her friend should be taught a lesson. What do you guys think?” The kid said asking the other kids behind him. Standing up from her spot Kate quickly tried to leave but was stopped by one of the kids in the group. “Just leave me alone please. I haven’t hurt anyone.” She said panic clear in her voice. The kids didn’t stop instead the surrounded her. _Stop, stop, stop._ She kept repeating over and over. Suddenly she couldn’t take it anymore and the kids surrounding her were all suddenly on the ground at least 20 feet away. Feeling the red glow dissipate from her eyes she lifted her self in to the air and flew off somewhere.

* * *

She eventually stopped at a 7/11 after reading how tired she was. She sat on the sidewalk for about 5 minutes before a strong gust of wind passed her and Peter was sitting next to her. “What happened back there?” He asked her. “I don’t know I just got really stressed and scared and then it just happened.” She said while digging her head into her brothers side. He wrapped his arm around her and started rubbing her back. They sat like that for almost 2 hours before Peter looked at his watch and told them they should probably get going. 

When they arrived back at the mansion all she knew was that one minute she was alone on the lawn and the next the mansion was destroyed and everyone was somewhere on the lawn or in the pond. She heard helicopters in the distance. _“Remain calm medical assistance is on the way”_ They alls kept repeating. When the helicopters dropped down she heard a women saying “Hi! Moira McTagggert. Special Agent CIA, thank god you’re here.” She heard the man coming out say ‘FIRE’ and then everything went dark.


End file.
